Paralyzed Reflection
by Angelic Temptress
Summary: When their plan falls apart, Batman and Hawkgirl might not be able to save the day together... Last part of my HGBM series.


Paralyzed Reflection

By: The Angelic Temptress

Disclaimer: I don't own them, but if I did… I think a whole lot of people would hate me for the terrible things I do.

Rating: PG-13

A/N: You might want to skim through "Parallelism" and "Mimicked" and "Mirror Images"

Spoilers: Just keep up with the series, people. (Question Authority)

A/N2: Thanks to Missy, as always, for the beta.

VvV

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Shayera orders as she stomps across the rooftop. Her hand clutches my shoulder and whirls me around to face her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" I question coolly, though I know exactly what she is shrieking about.

"Why didn't you say you met my son?"

"It wasn't and still isn't my place." I toss her hand aside and face the city again. I know her better than she knows herself sometimes. I know she just needs to yell at me, maybe punch me too, but she'll get over it.

"Damn it, Bruce," she mutters and comes to stand beside me. "You should have told me."

How could I tell her of my selfishness? If she knew, she would have gone back to John. I needed her like I needed Dick, Barbara, Tim, and Alfred.

I still need her.

"I couldn't."

"Why?" I stay silent, so she continues. "It obviously plays some significance."

"He's Lantern's son. Not mine."

Shayera steps into my view and narrows her electric eyes. "What is that supposed to mean?"

When I don't reply, her eyes soften.

"Tell me what you're thinking. At least give me that much insight." Her arms fold across her chest, and she gives the expression I know all too well. Shayera wants answers, and she'll beat them out of me if she has to. "Tell me that you don't want me with John."

My eyes widen.

"It's the truth, isn't it? You want me for yourself." Shayera inches closer to me, tempting me to touch her angelic wings and her soft hair. She wants me to drown in her green eyes and breathe in her exotic scent.

She is afraid of losing the Lantern again, I'm sure. I'm a comforter; she trusts me.

"No. He's the father of your child."

"Rex hasn't been born yet," she corrects quickly. "I don't understand why you and John keep referring to him in the present tense." This time, she turns her back to me.

"I'm sorry I took advantage of our alliance."

"What?" Quicker than she turned away, she whirls right back. "I let you."

"Because you were allowed to use me in return; you didn't have Lantern, so you had a substitute."

"And who was I? Diana? Selina? Anyone of the other sluts you bedded? Any of the others who wrapped their human bodies in your satin sheets?" She's crying. I've never seen her cry.

I leave her there to think in solitude. John confused her. Rex, the idea of Rex, confused her.

I've confused her.

VvV

I didn't have Lantern, so I had a substitute?

Maybe at first, I admit. Now… now things are different.

Bruce is the second human I've loved and the fifth man to have touched me.

Did that mean nothing to him?

And humans think Thanagarians are heartless.

VvV

"You said you wanted to speak with me?" I ask as I step into the conference room. To my surprise, Superman is not alone. Diana is standing against the opposite wall with arms crossed across her chest. Both wear disappointed and enraged expressions.

"Bruce," Clark says and mimics Diana's stance. "Isn't there something you'd like to share?"

I don't reply.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be," Diana pleads with semi-soft blue eyes.

I lock stares with Wonder Woman and calmly state that I have no idea what they are talking about.

And for the first time, neither Diana nor Clark believes me.

"Diana, I need you to leave us."

She doesn't argue with Clark's request, and I'm rather surprised by her conformity. Since when does the Amazon Princess follow the orders of any man?

_Since she started sleeping with the Kryptonian._

I am relieved with Diana's departure, but I know what is in store for me. Clark isn't the same. I don't know the exact second of his change, but I know he has.

He motions me to sit and also takes a seat. "Why did you form the resistance group?" he questions firmly and folds his hands on the table.

I don't answer.

"We're not like the Lords. We don't kill."

"But we have the right to decide the fate of other beings like Doomsday," I contradict. "What gives us that right, Clark? We can't decide when to play God."

"The people of Earth can't handle a thing like Doomsday. That's why we're here."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really."

"Since when do we defy each other?" I question and his dark eyes grow wide. "Since when are we excluded from meetings?"

"What are you –?"

"You know exactly what I mean. Sure, maybe the six of us sit in the conference room, but Shayera wasn't allowed to decide Doomsday's fate. And there must be a little club of three probing the minds of your co-workers, and a duo that finds it necessary to question one of your own."

"And what about the one turning the team against its leaders? Don't you think we know about Arrow, Nightwing, Zatanna, the others, and the plans you made to overthrow us?"

"Leaders?"

"Yes Bruce, a team has leaders."

"But leaders don't keep secrets from their teams."

"Don't they, Bruce?"

I nod. "Touché. I guess there's only one way to settle this dispute." My hand discretely opens one of two compartments in my belt which hold tiny pieces of glowing rock. "Catch, Superman."

I toss the green rock at him, watch him fall backward, and slip on my Kryptonite ring before he knows what hit him. Slowly, I stroll toward his weakening body. The rock is lying beside him on the floor.

"I can't let you kill, Clark," I whisper, "because you can't control yourself anymore."

"Diana was right,' Superman mumbles between gasps. "You are mad."

Before I realize it, I'm thrown into the nearest wall.

VvV

The doors slide open, and my heart stops.

Many are injured. The Watchtower is frenzied. Vixen is holding a gagged Black Canary as Steel is carrying an unconscious Green Arrow to the medical lab. Both captives are covered in cuts and bruises.

The Question is cradling a deathly pale Huntress, rocking back and forth while muttering incoherent sentences. "Armageddon. It's inevitable. I should have done something, Helena. They don't know they're the same… but they're reflections."

I swallow hard and grab Supergirl's shoulder before she can pass me. "What the hell happened?"

"You're lucky you missed it. Batman tried to kill my cousin. Thankfully, Wonder Woman was there to save him."

"And Canary and the others?"

"I don't know. They refused to be moved into the interrogation room for questioning. I guess it was a giant plot Zatanna confessed to a few days ago."

I push past her and run for the conference room. When I step inside, my stomach does a somersault. Batman is lying on the floor, unmoving. I rush toward him and take his body into my arms.

"Bruce? Can you hear me?"

He doesn't respond to my words or my touch, and tears spill down the sides of my face. He's still alive. He's breathing and still has a pulse.

"Who did this to you?" I whisper to him as I sit in up in a chair. I stop breathing when I realize why Bruce is unresponsive.

Before J'onn walks in on us, I do three things.

I take his last bit of Kryptonite.

I kiss his indifferent lips.

And I whisper three words Bruce Wayne could and would never say.

VvV

Nothing really bothers me anymore. I don't find myself thinking about anything. I do see flashes of things like my parents, Alfred, Selina, or Shayera, but I can't put things together anymore.

Tonight, two of my housemates sneak into my room to check on me.

One has pretty red hair and bright green eyes, and the other has blue eyes and blonde hair. Both have voices I recognize but can't place.

"What do you see, Red?" the blonde asks from the doorway. Something tells me she's a lookout.

The redhead shakes her head as she inspects my face. "I don't know, Harl. Come here." She then points to something on my forehead. "There are two holes in his cowl."

"Oh Gosh." The cute one places a hand over her wide mouth before she explains. "He was lobotomized."

"Who could do that and send him to Arkham?"

For some reason, I feel as if I need to answer.

"Superman."

VvV

I still keep an eye on my teammates. Dinah, Ollie, Vic, and Bruce are all still locked in Arkham for now. That'll change once it's safe.

Since the League forced Zatanna to provide information, Batman's "family" has separated. Alfred is the only one still living in Gotham; he's preparing for the day John and I might seek shelter in the Cave. Dick, Tim, and Barbara are in their own secret locations where Superman and Wonder Woman won't find them.

Though most think it would be impossible to escape either "superhero," they forget who the true backbone of the League had been.

He taught his protégés everything he knew.

Bruce Wayne's private jet fell somewhere in the Pacific, or so The Daily Planet insists. I believe Lois Lane wrote the story two months after Batman checked into the Asylum.

I sigh and run my fingers over the armrest of Bruce's chair. John knows what went on between Bruce and me and also understands why. Still, he loves me and wants to help bring down the League.

A button on the Batcomputer's keyboard catches my eye again. The insignia atop it matches the one worn by my people. I remember eying it months ago, after everything fell apart. I couldn't get myself to touch it then.

Part of me still doesn't want to know what it does.

But curiosity gets the best of me.

Batman's face appears on the screen.

"Shayera. If you've found this, something has happened to me. Barbara, Dick, Tim, and Alfred know their orders and will contact you when the time is right. As for the rest of our resistance group: they're yours to lead. I trust you and Lantern will do what is necessary for the good of Gotham and the rest of the world.

"Good luck with your child, when the day comes. I know you will make a wonderful mother."

I swallow hard and touch my stomach. John doesn't know yet. I learned just last week.

"You are strong, Shayera. And you were never a substitute."

Tears fill behind my eyes, but I can't cry.

I don't know how to anymore.

THE END


End file.
